A golfer's performance depends substantially on the ability of the golfer's shoes to provide a solid base of support. To that end, golf shoes generally include a shoe upper joined to an outsole, where the bottom surface of the outsole includes numerous metal spikes for providing traction. These spikes are characterized as cone-shaped protrusions.
The traction provided by the metal spikes upon interaction between the outsole and the ground enables the golfer to perform the body movements necessary to culminate in an ideal contact between the club head and the ball (i. e., a golf swing). Golf shoes should also flex during walking to provide comfort and relief from strain to the golfer's feet.
Although metal spikes provide the necessary traction, one significant problem with them is their propensity to damage the turf of golf courses. This damage can be in the form of, for example large indentations, dislodged turf, or compacted turf. This damage can increase the frequency of golf course maintenance, and consequently increase the operating costs of golf courses, which is undesirable. Also golf balls that contact the damaged turf can travel erratically, which is undesirable. As a result, there is a trend today towards banning metal spikes.
In an effort to provide traction, while minimizing turf damage, non-metal spikes have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,916 issued to Beneteau discloses an outsole without metal spikes, that has protrusions with blunt free ends. One problem with the solution taught in the Beneteau patent is that turf compaction is still likely due to the blunt free ends of the projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,220 issued to Autry et al. discloses running shoes that include an outsole glued to a cleat layer. The cleat layer includes a plurality of flat topped non-metal cleats. One problem with this solution is the outsole and cleat layer could separate due to failure of the glue. Furthermore, the flat tops of the cleats may not afford the traction necessary for optimal performance during the golf swing, and may compact the turf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,791 issued to Gross et al. discloses an athletic shoe for activities such as walking and playing tennis. This shoe includes a separate outsole, midsole, and insert, which are cemented together. The insert includes tips that terminate at a substantially horizontal lower face. The tips may not provide adequate traction during a golf swing, and they may compact the turf due to their flat lower face. Another problem with this solution is the possibility of the layers separating due to failure of the cement.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved outsole that provides adequate traction during a golf swing, and minimizes damage to the turf of golf courses. It is desired that the improved outsole include non-metal spikes; however, it is also desired that the outsole is adaptable so that metal spikes are usable if desired.